Transformers (Sequel Trilogy)
The second ''Transformers ''trilogy is the sequel trilogy that will take place sometime after Transformers: Dark of the Moon, directed by Michael Bay, produced by Don Murphy and Steven Spielberg. Murphy also that he stated it will not be a reboot, it will start a new trilogy. The 4th Installment will be relased in June, 27th, 2014 which will concide the 30th anniversary of the Transformers Franchise, as well as Bay's Final Directoral Work in the series. Plot Movie 4 "Transformers: The Evil Will Burn" Movie 5 "Transformers: Sentinal Revenge" Movie 6 "Transformers: Final war" Characters These are the Characters that will appear in the Sequel Trilogy. Humans TBA Cameo Apperences Voice actors Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Robin Atkin Downes, John DiMaggio, & Dwight Schultz will be making live action Cameo appearences in the trilogy. Autobots In the seventeen years following the battle in Chicago, The UN had given the Autobots recognitions for their act of heroism for the saving the Earth once more againts the Decepticons. Autobot City (complete with defenses in cases of decepticon/alien attack) which was built by humans and Autobots together they continue their alliance with them. With the help of the Autobots, NASA also plans to establish Moon Base for joint space exploration and serves as the Earth's first line of defense against Decepticons and aliens alike. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. *'Bumblebee '(Now voiced by Jeff Bennett): Autobot Scout and formerly Sam Witwicky's guardian. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. Retains his voice at the end of the 4th film. *'Ratchet '(voiced by Robert Foxworth): Autobot Chief Medical Officer who turns into a Green and White Rescue Hummer H2. *'Ultra Magnus '(voiced by Xander Berkeley): An Old friend of Optimus and a War Commander. Mistaken for Optimus, the only difference is he more suited to protect others than leading them. Both He and Optimus Were called "Cybertron's Finest" during the war. Ultra Magnus weapon of choice is a War Hammer simular to his Animated counterpart. *'Perceptor' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): The new Autobot scientist, Wheeljack/Que's former student. Transformers into a Smart car packed with science equipment that can extend its size. Speaks in a English Accent. *'Sideswipe' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. *'Mirage' (voiced by Mark Hamill): Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia mode. Called "Dino" in the film. Hamill will Replace the late Francesco Quinn who passed away in August 2011. Mirage will also have a new weapon based off of the Lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. *'Hound '(voiced by Brian Bloom): New Autobot weapons expert. He is also one of the toughest warriors on cybertron and hates working with Kup for unknown reasons. Transforms into a 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe. *'Arcee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): One of the Three female Autobots who survied the battle in Egypt twenty years ago and becomes the guardian of Carly Spencer. Transforms into a Ducati 848 motorcycle, Suzuki B-King and an MV Agusta F4. *'Prowl '(voiced by Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' security officer, and Jazz's former student. Transforms into a Black and White Police 2013 Chevrolet Malibu. *'Cliffjumper '(voiced by Nathan Fillon): An Autobot who has the same body scheme as Bumblebee but transforms into a red 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. He acts as Bumblebee's Translator and commrade. *'Bulkhead '(voiced by Brad Garrett): The biggest and strongest of Optimus Prime's crew, Bulkhead appears to be little more than a big, dumb lummox at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges that even the Decepticons have learned to respect and fear. *'The Wreckers': Mechanics and commando team. **'Roadbuster' (voiced by Ron Bottitta): Kup's second-in-command and has a Scottish accent. He has "sunglasses", a "baseball cap" a "goatee", and a "mullet" making him resemble a stereotypical NASCAR fan and resembles Dale Earnhardt Jr. Transforms into Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The Wreckers' soldier and scientist. He has a "beard" and a "beer gut", making his appearance much like a stereotypical NASCAR fan and has a Cockney accent. Transforms into Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. ***'Steeljaw' Wrecker's pet and Cybertronian Bulldog. **'Topspin' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): Transforms into Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car and has a Swedish Accent. *'Mars Division:' Autobots based on Mars as first line of defense, with frequent forays onto Earth. **'Kup' (voiced by Edward Asner): Still keeping the younger 'bots on the right course. In battles, he is a skilled fighter and shooter. Transforms into a 2009 Ford F-100 pickup. **'Springer' (voiced by Brian Bloom): A young soldier and Triple Changer with a flight mode. He is always ready for a fight to protect others. Kup seen him as punk that love to make things with the Decepticons and making the fight bigger, he is top aerial fighter and hanging with the Wreckers on Earth than his crew. Converts into a Osprey Helicopter. **'Blurr' (voiced by Roger Rose) The fastest autobot alive. Blurr transforms into a Cyan Chevrolet Aveo 4-door, which later upgrades in the middle of the fifth film into a Blue Chevrolet Sonic Sedan. *'Wreck-Gar' (voiced by Eric Idle): A Junkion Warrior from Charr, he joins the Autobots when they rescued him from the Quintessons. His alternate mode is a rusty Volkswagen Golf with a sharp claw mounted on his sides. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by Mark Hamill): Transforms into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. HIs Voice pattern is based off of Solomon Grundy from the DC Universe. *'Aerialbots': **'Silverbolt '(voiced by Charile Adler): Leader of the Aerialbots. **'Air Raid '(voiced by Nolan North): Member of the Aerialbots. **'Fireflight '(voiced by Brian Bloom): Member of the Aerialbots. **'Skydive '(voiced by Roger Rose): Member of the Aerialbots. **'Slingshot '(voiced by Nolan North): Member of the Aerialbots. **'Superion '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): Combined mode of the Aerialbots. *'Primus' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Decepticons Since Cybertron and Megatron's destruction, the Decepticons have been in disaray, Cyclonus one of the decepticon commander/warrior during the great war on cybertron wants to reunite all the decepticon forces scattered across the galaxies with the view of reclaiming their rightful place as tyrants and colonizer of the universe. He believes that only with omnipotent power could revive and reenergize the Decepticon Empire and bring back the glory to their one true leader Megatron, "All Hail Megatron" until Unicron offers himself to be their new home. Soon after Megatron returns as Galvatron, they plan to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Made from the dead corpse of Megatron through Unicron's power, he takes his rightful place as the decepticon leader. He is very cunning, extremely dangerous and a skilled warrior. His alternate mode is similar to Megatron's cybertronian flying tank in the 2009 film. *'Cyclonus' (voiced by John DiMaggio): New second-in-command, who is formerly known as Skywarp. Cyclonus is a Faceless ruthless being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind.He is extremely powerful,dangerous and cunning.He loves destruction and enjoys killing Autobots. The other decepticons are frightened of him and stay clear from his path.Transforms into a violet Cybertronian fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. His Voice Pattern and Model, is likend of the DC Comics Character, The Faceless Hunter. **'Ratbat' (voiced by David Sobolov): Cyclonus' Deployer and pet. *'Scourge' (voiced by Mark Hamill): Formerly known as Thundercracker, he is now Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, whom he sends to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron to create a new leader for them. Transforms into a Blue Cybertronian hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. Speaks in a Dutch Accent. **'Sweeps': 4 Decepticon drones that are similar to Scourge's in appearance, they are sent to retrieve the dead corpses of Megatron and many of his elite decepticon troopers for Unicron. Their alternate modes are mini cybertronian hovercrafts. *'Blitzwing '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka): Springer's rival. An intelligen & Cold Terrorcon made from the dead corpses of Starscream and Brawl. Like Starsceam, he is extremely treacherous and cunning. Plans to overthrow Galvatron and destory Unicron to become incharge. He is also a triple-changer that enables him to change from a jet to tank and then into a robot. He is also equipped with an Ice Cannon. *'Skyquake '(voiced by Dwight Schultz): A Decepticon that was entombed in stasis on Earth until released by Galvatron. He is loyal to Megatron even though he is "dead." He transforms into an F-35 Lightning II fighter jet. *'Tankor '(voiced by Gary Anthony Williams): Galvatron's strongest Decepticon who likes to destroy everything in his path. Transforms into a heavily armed and modified M1 Abrams stealth tank. *'Obsidian' (voiced by Clive Revill): A Decepticon who turns into a russian helicopter. *'Tarantulas '(voiced by John Kassir): A Decepticon assumes three modes. One turns into a Chopper, and another into a giant Tarantula. Voice Pattern is based off of the Cryptkeeper from Tales from the Crypt. *'Trypticon' (voiced by John DiMaggio): A T-Rex like Decepticon who transforms into a giant space cruiser and is the rival of Omega Supreme. *'Igor' (voiced by Greg Berg): A deformed Decepticon who is Responsible for the Return of the Decpticons alongside Unicron and the Sweeps. Igor serves Galvatron faithfully as his name indicates, and can combine with Long Haul's Terrorcon zombie to provide extra-brain power. *'Terrorcons': Undead Decepticons that are killed on Earth are brought back to life by dark energon. They destroy anything Galvatron wants destroyed. **'Soundblaster' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The upgraded Terrorcon form of Soundwave, Soundblaster is even more emotionless and vicious as a Terrorcon than he was before. Retains his position as Communications Officer. Transforms into a hybrid between his Cybertronian satellite form and his Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG sports car form. **'Combaticons': ***'Onslaught' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Leader of the Combaticons. ***'Swindle '(voiced by Carlos Alazaraqui): Member of the Combaticons. ***'Vortex '(voiced by John Kassir): Member of the Combaticons. ***'Blast-Off '(voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): Member of the Combaticons. ***'Wreckage '(voiced by Scott Cleverdon): Member of the Combaticons. ***'Bruticus '(voiced by Nolan North): Combined mode of the Combaticons. *'Insecticons:' **'Sharpshot '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka): Leader of the Insecticons. **'Hardshell '(voiced by John DiMaggio): A member of the Insecticons. Among the Insecticons, Hardshell is one of the most ferocious. He doesn't need to prove it through words, as his many battle scars, gained while off-lining many a Wrecker, are ample proof. **'Kickback '(voiced by Mark Hamill): A member of the Insecticons. Others *'Unicron' (voiced by Clancy Brown): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a Moon. Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home.His massive form is powered by consumption of planets and moons. He wants to destroy the autobot matrix of leadership as it is the only thing that can destroy him. Brown's Portrayal of Unicron will be and Homage to the late Orson Wells who voiced the character in The Transformers: The Movie, as well as the DC Comics Character, Parallax. *'The Quintessons '(simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, John Kassir, Nolan North, Mark Hamill & Robin Atkin Downes): A bizarre and ancient race of mechanoids, whose dark history and shadowy machinations are bound up with the history of the Transformers, and connections with Primus and Unicron. They prefer subtle manipulation, scheming, and advanced technology over brute force, but if those don't work, they can fall back on the legion of deadly Sharkticons and Allicons at their command and a fleet of battle-ready spaceships as well. However, the Quintessons themselves have zero fighting abilities and are absolute cowards if they have nothing to hide behind. For example, they are seen to be powerless against a Sharkticon revolt.